Nocturnal
by Ladykiita
Summary: Lily y los Merodeadores vuelven a su penúltimo año en Hogwarts. Lily se siente disconforme con quién es, mientras los Merodeadores se regodean de tener seguridad y popularidad. ¿Que puede resultar de esto? ¿En qué momento empiezan a involucrarse todos? LJ
1. Sobre Expresos y King Cross

**Nocturnal.**

_Por Lady Kya._

_Basado en (algunos) hechos reales._

**Capítulo 1: Sobre Expresos y King Cross.**

La chica miró pensativa hacia su alrededor. Le daba un poco de temor y ansiedad empezar aquel penúltimo año escolar, pero la verdad, era mejor estar en Hogwarts que en casa, donde, a pesar de recibir todo el cariño que no tenia en todo el año de sus padres, recibía también (y no muy feliz de ello) el recelo de su hermana mayor, el cual cada navidad y verano se hacía más evidente y le causaba más angustia. Adoraba a su hermana (a pesar de cómo la había tratado en los últimos años) y no podía entender qué era lo tan terrible que ella hacía para que mereciera tal castigo. Sola, frente al andén de King Cross y con su baúl de colegio repleto de libros, más su varita hecha de Sauce, se imaginó e ilusionó siendo una normal chica muggle de 17 años terminando el instituto.

Su ilusión terminó abruptamente cuando alguien la agarró en la cintura por la espalda y le gritó por su nombre.

-"¡Lilian!" – se escuchó una voz aguda, y vaya que se escuchaba enojada. –"¡Qué te crees que hiciste!"

Se dio vuelta alegrada al reconocer la enojada voz. Correspondía a su amiga, a una de sus mejores amigas, Marianne. Tenía la capa de Gryffindor toda revuelta. Sintió un puntazo de culpabilidad, quizás la había estado buscando por todas partes, pues habían acordado que Marianne iba a ir a recogerla. Lo hacían todos los años, ya que le parecía triste que Lily tuviese que pasar el andén sola, pero ese año realmente Lily necesitaba reflexionar.

–"¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Se te olvidó que te íbamos a pasar a buscar?"- le preguntó fulminándola con la mirada.

-"Lo siento muchísimo, amiga… Es que necesitaba pensar." Respondió Lily con pesar –"Este año presiento que será muy difícil"- añadió.

Marianne abrazó a su amiga a pesar de su fugaz enojo. – "No será más difícil que los anteriores. Todo lo que venga, lo pasaremos juntas. Ya lo sabes, tu, yo y Lizzie."- Algo en la mirada grisácea de Marianne cambió y se volvió más brusca- "Y a propósito de eso, ¿dónde está esa Elizabeth Jordan?"-

Lizzie. La más impuntual de las tres amigas. Una vez casi pierde el expreso Hogwarts y tuvo que correr y subirse cuando ya había empezado a andar. La chica que siempre llegaba tarde a clases (en especial a Transformaciones, lo que hacía hervirle la paciencia a la Profesora McGonnagall, ya que Lizzie no tenía ningún escrúpulo en querer entrar a su clase 20 minutos tarde) y, aún así, la de más espíritu libre y relajado de las tres. Le daba una sensación fresca a su pequeño grupo, solo esperaba que no perdiera esta vez el tren.

-"Y bueno… ya sabes como es"- exclamó Lily con rendimiento.

-"Y claro que sé como es. Ojala que no tenga que subirse al tren corriendo de nuevo como la otra vez"- dijo Marianne, y a pesar de estar un poco irritada, no pudo evitar soltar una risa que contagió a Lily. Era agradable volver a ver a sus amigas nuevamente… No era que no pudiese verlas en el verano, pero tenerlas a su lado casi todo el tiempo era muy reconfortante.

Pero ese sentimiento de confortabilidad se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio.

Su amigo de años, el primero que le había hablado de magia, con el que había compartido tantas cosas… Estaba allí, con su capa de Hogwarts negra y verde con una destacada serpiente en su pecho, muy orgulloso de ella. Severus se dirigía hacia Lily, y ella se alegró de verlo después de tres meses, puesto que a pesar de que vivían en el mismo pueblo, no lo había visto en todo el verano. ¿Qué habría hecho en ese tiempo?

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no iba solo. Dos figuras más altas que él iban a su lado, con la misma capa y la misma serpiente cosida a la capa. Lily los reconoció enseguida: eran Avery y Mulciber. A Lily no le agradaban para nada, no consideraba que fueran una buena influencia para Severus, pues ambos eran conocidos dentro del círculo de los estudiantes de Slytherin que se decía que leían y practicaban Magia Negra... Pero eso no impediría en su amistad de años, ¿no?

Y para la mirada atónita de Lily, Severus pasó a su lado sin si quiera dirigirle la mirada, como si no hubiese existido. Como si ese espacio de aire estuviese infectado y hubiese sido mejor ignorarlo.

Marianne abrió la boca mostrando su sorpresa e indignación. No entendía y no estaba de acuerdo con que fuese amiga de Severus, en especial por que le había tolerado muchas equivocaciones en el pasado, pero ya eso era simplemente increíble, o al menos eso fue lo que leyó en su rostro. Lily trató de que sus ojos no estallaran en lágrimas... Odiaba ser insoportablemente sensible

-"¡Qué demonios se ha creído ese asqueroso gusano!" – exclamó entre muy impresionada y muy enfadada. Vio como su amiga levantaba los puños y hacia soñar los huesos de sus dedos –"Ya va a ver cuándo me lo encuentre, va a ser lo que le voy a hacer a su estúpido trasero…"

-"Ya no importa, Marianne" – dijo cabizbaja Lily, pero mentía. Le dolía, le dolía muchísimo, muchísimo más de lo que podía demostrar. ¿Era acaso que no la saludaba por que saludar a una _escoria sangre sucia y gorda_ como ella en frente de los magníficos Avery y Mulciber le daba terror? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Y por qué entonces la seguía buscando en secreto?

-"No mereces ese tipo de gente alrededor tuyo, amiga."- le dijo Marianne con dulzura –"Sé lo que estás pensando, ¡cuántos años que te conozco! Pero tu no tienes la culpa…"

Marianne no pudo seguir con su discurso de culpas, ya que retumbó en sus oídos el sonido del vapor del tren. Iba a partir. –"¡Demonios!" – insultó Marianne al aire. –"¡Donde diablos está Elizabeth!"- terminó por gritar. Lily pensaba lo mismo, angustiada de que su amiga realmente perdiera el expreso ese año.

Pero antes de que Lily pudiese contestar, un tumulto se produjo en la multitud del andén. Se escuchaban algunas groserías y disculpas aisladas, y cuando Marianne y Lily se acercaron, se dieron cuenta que Lizzie acababa de llegar, llevándose con ella a muchas personas a las que había empujado en su camino.

-"¡Elizabeth!"- le gritó con furia Marianne ante la inocente cara de la joven –"¿¡Habrá algún maldito día en que llegues temprano!"

-"¡También me encanta verte nuevamente, Mary!"- respondió simplemente Lizzie con su revoltoso cabello y su baúl apunto de abrirse. Lily no sabía si reír o enojarse, pero optó por la primera y abrazó a su amiga.

-"Bueno Mary… la retas en el andén, ¿Qué te parece?"- le sugirió Lily con prisa, al ver que todos los demás estudiantes abordaban el tren. –"Ven, Lizzie, yo te ayudo con eso"- añadió al ver que la chica estaba por resbalar un libro que tenía en la mano, seguramente ya no le cabía nada más en el baúl. El orden tampoco era una de las virtudes de la trigueña.

-"Y ¿ha pasado algo en lo que no he estado?" – preguntó Lizzie con una mezcla de curiosidad e inocencia. Marianne puso los ojos en blanco mientras se preparaban para abordar el tren.

-"OH, no…"

Entre la multitud, las chicas pudieron visualizar a los Merodeadores. Lily paró en seco. Marianne suspiró y Lizzie simplemente lanzó una risita risueña. Estúpida suerte la de ese día, nada podía ir peor. Era imposible no verlos a los cuatro, era como si al destello del sol se iluminaran más que los demás alumnos, y la verdad, Lily no tenía ninguna intención (a diferencia de los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts) de interactuar con ellos.

-"Genial"- dijo en suspiro Marianne.

-"Será un gran año, supongo."- Se limitó a añadir Lily. Agarró más fuertemente su baúl (deseó aferrarse a él y poder desaparecer, de hecho) y se unió junto a sus amigas a la multitud para abordar el expreso Hogwarts, hacia ese nuevo año escolar. Sus amigas la miraron y asintieron, y antes de que Marianne pudiese decir algo, Lily dijo:

-"¿Seguro que _tenemos_ que ir a Hogwarts este año?" – preguntó. Se aferró al brazo de Mary y Lizzie le tomó el otro, y se limitaron a subir al andén. La pelirroja simplemente quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado en los años anteriores, que daría ella por empezar nuevamente en Hogwarts, de que fuese ese primer día del primer año. Pero su suerte estaba echada. Ya no podía cambiarse nada, y sólo tenía que afrontar con valentía los dos últimos años… Para luego empezar una vida fuera de las protecciones del colegio mágico.

La multitud de gente era tanta, que las chicas casi se pierden las unas a las otras. No era raro que cada vez que los alumnos abordaran un expreso, la locura empezara. Todos estaban frenéticos por volver a clase y encontrarse con sus amigos, pero había una onda especial en ese día...

"¡No, mi baúl!" – exclamó Lizzie al ver que, con la multitud, se le había resbalado de las manos.

Pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Marianne y Lily se miraron y dirigieron su vista a donde iba a aterrizar el baúl, mientras Lily intentaba agarrarlo y terminaba a los pies de quien menos hubiese querido.

-"¡Maldición!"- insultó el chico –"¡Quién puede ser tan imbécil para andar tirando baúles!"

Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más cotizados de escuela, patió el baúl con rabia, mientras sus otros amigos miraban con expectación lo que pasaría a continuación. El chico tenía aires de grandeza y creía que una chica, como Lily, a sus pies, no era una novedad, mucho menos si se trataba de _ella_.

-"Ah, tenías que ser tú y tus estúpidas amigas" - añadió cuando Lily ya se había levantado con entre vergüenza y humillación, sacudiéndose el uniforme. Marianne no aguantó más la situación, mientras Lily estaba en shock y sólo pensaba en agarrar el baúl.

-"¡Oye, qué te has creído, pedazo de estiércol real!" - le gritó Marianne enfurecida. Se había acercado tanto a él que su rostro estaba sólo a unos centímetros. –"¿No ves que ha sido un accidente? ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!"

Lily observó que uno de los tres chicos restantes, uno que ya conocía bastante bien, se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

-"¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó Remus Lupin a Lily.

-"Si, Lupin. Gracias. No necesito tu ayuda". – sabía que no debería haber sido tan descortés con Remus, pero aún no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado... Y sus verdaderos sentimientos los expresaba con rabia. Remus, sin saber que hacer, volvió con sus amigos, mientras Lizzie se acercaba a Lily para decirle cuánto lamentaba ser tan torpe.

Marianne, sin embargo seguía enfrascada en lo que era una discusión sin final. El resto de los _Merodeadores_ no querían entrometerse, quizás pensaban que no era suficientemente serio y que Sirius lo podría arreglar solo.

-"¿Disculparme? ¿Yo? ¿Con esa _vaca_? Olv..."

WOW!

Sirius no pudo terminar su frase, por que Marianne, sin necesitar su varita, le dio su merecido. Lily estaba impactada. Por una parte, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar (lo había escuchado miles de veces, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle cómo eran los chicos) y por otra, sabía de lo que era capaz Marianne, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a pegarle a un _Merodeador_. Lizzie se llevó las manos a la boca y agarró a Marianne.

-"¡CUIDA TUS PALABRAS, BLACK, POR QUE PUEDEN SER LAS ÚLTIMAS!"

En ese momento, los Merodeadores reaccionaron. Lily pudo observar como Marianne era separada por James Potter, el mejor amigo de Sirius, casi igual de arrogante que él, y le mandó una mirada de odio. Remus miró a Lily y negó con desaprobación la cabeza. Peter le tomó un brazo antes de que Sirius se lo apartara bruscamente y le imputara un "¡suéltame, si estoy bien!". Sirius miró a su grupo y sentenció:

-"Subámonos al tren. No quiero estar más con esta escoria"

El grupo se retiró lentamente, pero antes, el Merodeador alto y de pelo castaño, lleno de cicatrices en la cara, se le acercó y le dijo:

-"Espero que ahora estés feliz"- y dicho eso, Remus se fue con sus amigos.

Las chicas también se retiraron del lugar, y entonces se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de personas que las estaban observando, entre consternadas, enojadas y sorprendidas.

-"Si Marianne, vaya forma de empezar el año" – le espetó Lizzie negando con la cabeza mientras trataba de ignorar a toda la gente y esperar subir al tren.

-"Escúchenme las tres"- respondió Marianne, arreglándose su espeso cabello negro – "Son mis amigas. Y si alguien les hace daño, de cualquier forma, me encargaré de eso"

Lily la miró. Debería haber reprochado su actitud, haberle dicho que la violencia nunca era la respuesta, que no le gustaba, pero le encantaba sentirse protegida por su amiga. Era como si fuera su hermana menor, y, en el fondo, Marianne sabía que Lily daría su vida por sus amigas.

-"Gracias, niñas."

Y las chicas se adentraron a subir al tren, por fin.


	2. Un Viaje

_Dedicado a mis Marianne y Lizzie. Ustedes saben quienes son._

**Capítulo 2: Un Viaje.**

_Me sumerjo en un profundo final  
Y te conviertes en mi mejor amigo,  
Quiero amarte, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo,  
Sé que algo está averiado,  
Y estoy tratando de arreglarlo,  
Tratando de arreglarlo de cualquier manera._

Coldplay – X & Y 

-"Las chicas de Hogwarts.…" – suspiró el chico bajito y rechoncho con una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro, mientras revolvía su cabello color paja seca y se acomodaba en el asiento del compartimiento -"Están cada vez más locas, ¿no?"

-"Siempre lo han estado, Wormtail"- añadió el chico que estaba al frente suyo, mirándolo a través de sus anteojos con una extraña –"Pero cada vez están más buenas, eso si que es cierto".

El chico que estaba a su lado rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con él. Peter rió por lo bajo y el chico que estaba a su lado, con una mirada nostálgica en la ventana, solo negó con la cabeza.

-"Y esa chica... ya sabes, la que estaba con la desagradable Marianne..."- comenzó James. Remus lo miró, apartando su vista de la ventana. –"Está _bastante bien_, ¿no creen? Jamás la había visto en Hogwarts."- Remus lo miró con sorpresa -"Debe ser de intercambio."

-"Eres más tonto de lo que creía"- dijo Remus apoyando su cabeza en tu brazo. –"Es Elizabeth Jordan. La mejor amiga de Marianne y Lily, y ha estado en nuestra clase desde primer grado. Quizás recuerdes haberle hecho junto a Sirius constantes bromas y haberla dejado llorando un montón de veces."

-"Debes estar de broma. ¿ESA Elizabeth?"- La expresión de James, Sirius y Peter no tenía precio. Remus era el único que no estaba impresionado en el cambio físico de Elizabeth. –"Por favor, Elizabeth Jordan era por lo menos dos veces Evans"

-"¿Y qué importa si cambió?" – preguntó Peter, con una sonrisa picarona. -"Lo que importa es que ahora _está buena_"

-"Tienes razón, por primera vez en el día, Wormtail."- dijo Sirius, sonriendo. -"Quizás sea hora de ingresarla a _la lista_".

Remus suspiró, murmurando un _cuando-madurarán_ muy por lo bajo al sonido perceptible.

-"Ah, no seas tan prefecto santurrón, Moony." – Le espetó Sirius, y Remus le lanzó una mirada sorpresiva.- "Eres un hombre, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?"

Remus lo meditó un momento.

-"Sirius... Si, soy un hombre, y a veces más que eso."- Sus tres amigos lo miraron con sorpresa. -"Pero el que una chica _esté buena_ no es mi principal interés en ella."

-"Y por eso te pasó lo que te pasó con la vac..., Evans, ¿no?"- rió Sirius por lo bajo, y el resto de sus amigos compartió su broma. Todos menos él. A él no le provocaba gracia. El tema lo hacía sentir culpable, más que algo para reírse.

-"Sirius"- le cortó gravemente el chico. – "Cállate. Si siquiera la conocieses, no hablarías así de ella."

-"¿Y ahora me vas a dar un sermón de la belleza interior?" se mofó Sirius, pegando con su mano la mesita del compartimiento. No paraba de reír. Remus a veces se preguntaba exactamente por qué eran sus amigos, si diferenciaban tanto en sus opiniones. Pero finalmente eran leales, y prefería estar un momento lejos de ellos que perderlos para siempre.

Remus no replicó su comentario, simplemente se levantó, arregló su capa de Gryffindor, su insignia de prefecto y cruzó el compartimiento.

-"Noo, Moony, por que te vas. No te molestes conmigo"- le rogó Sirius con una mirada de ruego.

-"No es eso, Padfoot."- le respondió Remus cortante. – "Me toca hacer la ronda. Voy a hacerla ahora."

…

-"Y, esto… bueno, eso fue lo que pasó con Kirley Duke, ¿me entienden?"- explicaba Marianne a sus amigas, mientras ellas la miraban atónita. –"Es que no sé, era lindo… Ustedes saben, verano en Aldeburgh, y él estaba allí, y yo sabía quien era, y el estaba con su increíble guitarra y su linda voz… Y luego me cantó esa canción acapella y no pude evitarlo."- terminó de contar, ruborizada.

-"Oh, dios mío, Marianne, ese gusto tuyo por los músicos"- concluyó Lily con una sonrisa, a su amiga.

_(N.A: Kirley Duke es el vocalista de The Weird Sisters)_

-"¡Más bien, a los músicos extravagantes! ¿Has visto como se peina? Ah, cierto, son tus gustos"- Marianne la miró con impresión, pero sonriendo también. Era cierto, le gustaban los chicos muy extravagantes, ojala bien pálidos y de más aspecto ochentero-muggle que se veía en las revistas más que la moda Hogwariana con la que vestían los clásicos alumnos. - Bueno, Kirley aún no termina Hogwarts. ¿Pensaste en lo incómodo que sería tener un affair y después verse?

-"No creo que sea para tanto…"-comenzó Lily, y Marianne se lo agradeció. Sabía que los affairs amorosos de su amiga generalmente no seguían de eso, de aventuras. Aunque si llevaban a graciosas (o dramáticas, a veces) situaciones.

-"¡Oh, si, eso lo veremos!"- finalizó Elizabeth, y se estiró en lo que quedaba de sillón del compartimiento, mientras su cabello castaño claro cubría su ahora esbelto cuerpo en su uniforme de Gryffindor. Marianne comenzó a peinarse su negro cabello negro azabache, y esbozó una sonrisa mientras tarareaba una canción de los _Weird Sisters_. Lily sintió un puntazo de envidia al comprobar, una vez más, lo hermosas que eran sus amigas, y lo insegura que se sentía con ella misma.  
Marianne siempre había sido muy atractiva, pero su actitud atrevida y un poco agresiva alejaba un poco a los chicos, pero poco a poco iba cambiando esa actitud, y se iba transformando en una chica cada vez más femenina. Lily siempre se había sentido comprendida por Elizabeth, quien la entendía en su inseguridad, pero en el último año Elizabeth había cambiado muchísimo físicamente, bajando drásticamente de peso, algo que no había dejado a nadie fuera de noticia. Dejó de ser aquella chica insegura y comenzó a sentirse bien, a ser blanco de miradas. Era lo que quería ser Lily algún día, y no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia, antes eran iguales y ahora estaba sola en ello. Pero sabía que Elizabeth la entendía siempre. No había cambiado nada interiormente.

-"¿En qué piensas, Lil?"- preguntó curiosa Elizabeth, quien notó la ausencia de comentario de Lily.

-"En nada, amiga."

-"Apuesto que estás pensando en qué pasó con Snape"- especificó Marianne – "Noté la mirada de tristeza que pusiste cuando pasó. Y no me gusta".

-"No estaba pensando en eso, Mary"- En todo caso, decía la verdad.-"Y eso tampoco es importante. Sev no es mala persona."

-"¿Sev?"- Elizabeth se sobresaltó.- "Ah, dios mío, todos sabemos lo que aspira a ser cuando salga de Hogwarts".- Marianne asintió con la cabeza.

-"Sé que tienen esa idea, pero él podría ser muchas cosas más que eso."- Puntualizó Lily, con el tono enojado. –"No tienen por qué señalar enseguida que será mortífago."

Elizabeth miró a Marianne y luego a Lily.

-"¿Mortífago?"- preguntó- "¿Quién dijo _Mortífago_?"

Lily rodó los ojos.

-"Son unas _idiotas_."- Se levantó y se arregló la capa. Sus amigas la miraron en cuanto lo hizo. –"Voy a comprar algo, no hagan tonterías por favor."

…

Remus Lupin estaba haciendo su ronda normal como prefecto en el tren. Veía a los otros prefectos haciendo las otras rondas y les dirigía una mirada normal. No le molestaba hacerla, prefería eso para distraer su mente un poco de sus alocados amigos. Miraba a los alumnos, lo emocionados que estaban de reencontrarse con sus amigos y compañeros y volver a Hogwarts, un lugar tan mágico como encantado, y claro, a él le pasaba lo mismo, aunque tenía un presentimiento extraño, de no saber que pasaría más adelante, y eso le provocaba un poco de angustia. Su situación familiar no estaba bien, tanto social como económicamente, y el hecho de no saber exactamente qué haría después de Hogwarts le angustiaba un poco. Tenía buenas calificaciones y era prefecto, pero su hermoso mundo escolar se derrumbaría al entrar a la realidad mágica de la adultez y tener que hacerse cargo de su familia, al ver que a sus padres les costaba cada vez más hacer lo propio. Y todo el asunto con _Quien no debe ser nombrado_… También le producía mucha ansiedad…

Pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco en cuanto vio la figura de la pelirroja chica un poco más corpulenta que las demás, caminando hacia él. Siempre se ponía un poco nervioso cuando se tenía que enfrentar a su ex mejor amiga, siempre era una situación incómoda entre los dos.

- "Disculpa, Lupin…"- le dijo cuando ya estaba al frente suyo, al notar que la chica no podía pasar y seguir su camino si el no se apartaba. 

- "Oh, si, sí. Claro…"- dijo incrédulo Remus, haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga aparte de los merodeadores, con quien compartía confidencias, quien entendía su punto de vista intelectual (cosa que no hacían sus amigos, por mucho que los adorara). La pelirroja siguió su camino sin mirar atrás (se preguntó si le habrá costado eso) y solo se arregló su voluminoso cabello. Remus se dio cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba, ahora que lo pensaba.

No, no lo pensaba ahora. Lo pensaba en todo momento. La extrañaba muchísimo, pero su soledad e inmadurez le habían llevado a cometer una estupidez, a herir a su mejor amiga, a perderla, y ahora ¿cómo iba a hacer para reparar todo ese daño que él había hecho? La culpa le pesaba muchísimo, le gustaba estar con Lily Evans, pero al haber estado con ella, al haberla besado hace algún tiempo, no se había sentido de la manera que esperaba sentirse. Y lo peor es que sabía que su amiga, esa persona a la que quería muchísimo, si se había sentido así. Pero el hecho de la hostilidad, y la incomodidad entre ambos, no podía seguir soportándolo.

Remus se dio vuelta y siguió a Lily. Corrió y poco y la atrapó de la muñeca.

- "¡Lily!"- le dijo Remus, apresurado. Lily se volteó a mirarlo, notó que la había agarrado de la muñeca y se sonrojó y poco, pero trató de disimularlo. 

-"¿S.. Sí? ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Lily, necesitamos hablar"- La chica abrió muy grandes sus ojos, pero lo escuchó atentamente. –"¿Podemos ir a un compartimiento, para hablar en privado?"

….. …. ….. …..

Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron Reviews! Me encantan! Si pudiesen escribirlos nuevamente, se los agradecería mucho. Por que me animan a seguir, ¿lo saben? Me demoré en subir este capítulo, pero entre medio tuve una operación. Espero que para el próximo no me demore tanto!

Esta historia dará muchos vuelcos! Para que termine en L/J; claro que sí.

Por ahí leí que una chica encontraba que Lily no tenía mucho carácter. Pero WOW que si lo tiene. Solo tiene que sacarlo a relucir! Muchas cosas pasarán.

Por favor… ¿Un Review?

Los Quiero!


End file.
